Ion implantation is a technology widely used in semiconductor device manufacturing. In an ion implantation apparatus, an ion beam is generated and directed at a semiconductor wafer to implant ions therein, thereby forming ion implanted regions having desired conductivity. For different types of ion implanted regions, different ion beam properties, such as beam current and/or beam energy, are used. Various types of ion implantation apparatuses are developed to provide ion beams of different properties. Examples of such ion implantation apparatuses include medium current implanters (MCI), high current implanters (HCI), and high energy implanters (HEI). Ion implantation apparatuses of different types, e.g., MCI and HCI, are often provided as separate tools.